Life Before
by Duel Mistress K
Summary: (Pre-Armada, A.U) Before the Minicons were first found, what was life like for the young Autobots and Decepticons? It was definetly more laid-back. R&R!


DMK: WHEE! ANOTHER FIC ABOUT THE TRANSFORMERS' PAST! ::does a jig:: And I get to introduce two TF's I've created! YAY!

Hotshot: o.o;; A'right, who failed to hide the sugar?

Wheeljack: whistling innocently .;; wasn't me…

Hotshot: .;; well, let's just get this story on the way…Since DMK's out of it, I'll give you the note: this was an idea she was playing with in her head for quite some time, don't expect regular updates on it, though. For some sick and twisted reason, DMK's decided to focus on Cyclonus this time around (why him?! WHY NOT ME?! I'm the star of the show!!!), and many things are wacked. So don't flame her for it. She typed this when she had nothing better to do. So without further adieu, enjoy "Life Before"!

* * *

_ In the beginning...before the Minicon Wars first began...we younger Autobots and Decepticons didn't give a care about who we were friends with. Factions were only for those morons who wanted to fight. We mingled freely with the opposite side, Autobots with Decepticons, Decepticons with Autobots. Me? Well I had my friends back then. I was crazy, but not crazy-crazy. I even went against Decepticon law and...well, don't want to ruin anything. Oh yeah, the name's Cyclonus. This is my story..._

- - - - - - -

Life Before: Chapter One

"HEY! GET BACK HERE, you NIMROD!"

"Only if you can catch me!"

"Dude! THAT'S _MY_ GUN!"

"I know, and I need one!"

The thief was tackled and sent to the ground, a hardy young Decepticon pinning him. He stood up, and took his gun back, checking it over. "What the slag was that for, RedAlert?"

Red got to his feet a bit slowly, laughing. "I was just messing with you dude. No harm done, right?"

The two looked at one another for a few moments. Then, their faces cracked into grins, and they both began to chuckle. Just a little at first, and it soon became loud, raucous laughter. Still laughing fairly loudly, the young Decepticon punched RedAlert in the shoulder. "Smart ass. Go steal Demolisher's gun next time…"

"Fine, fine…Blenderbutt."

The 'Con nearly blew up in his friend's face. "What did I say about you calling me that?!?!?" He reached back and grabbed his rotor defensively. "It's not a blender anyways! IT's a ROTOR!"

"I'm just kidding, Cyclonus, jeez!" Red defended himself meekly.

"Well that just drives me nuts…"

His Autobot friend sighed. "You, my friend, need to lighten up. We're going to an Energon pub downtown tonight. Wanna come?"

"Idaknow…"

"There'll be _girls_ there…" Red winked an optic.

Cyclonus grinned. "Who's going?"

"Just me, Ratchet, and Demolisher so far…they say this pub is THE place to meet femmes, you know…"

"I'm in." He said instantly. "Wouldn't wanna miss out on _that_ opportunity, now would I?"

RedAlert grinned in return. "I knew you'd say that. C'mon then. Doors open in only an hour and we have to still find my brother and Demolisher."

"A'right," Cyclonus responded, dusting himself off from his scuffle with RedAlert. "I'll go get them. We'll meet ya at the pub."

"You know how to get there?"

"…Ratchet does, right?"

"Well yeah but I could always-" Before RedAlert could finish his sentence, the young Transformer was tearing off in the sky, heading for where he and his friends would typically meet. "…or not…"

................................................................................

Cyclonus gave a loud whoop as he barely cleared one of the many skyscrapers inside Cybertron City. Seekers darted out of his way as he tore forward, hovercraft and other helicopters nearly colliding with one another because of the young Transformer's reckless flying. "Watch where you're going!" A jet shouted coarsely.

"Where did YOU learn to fly?!" Another one remarked.

But the Decepticon ignored him, and continued on his way. After about three minutes' flight through the city, Cyclonus had reached the south end of town, and he spotted two mechs standing around casually in an alleyway. They looked up as he transformed and landed deftly on his feet.

"Well, about slagging time you got here," the Autobot said a bit dryly. "What took you?"

Cyclonus snorted. "Your brother was driving me insane again. Stole my rifle and ran halfway across Cybertron City with it. You gotta knock him upside the head once real good, Ratchet."

He chuckled. "Eh, he'll straighten up, I think. Plus, I think it's damn funny when you two cork off like that…"

"Hardy harr-harr," The helicopter mumbled. He then looked to the other Transformer, a Decepticon. "So Demolisher…you're coming with us to the Energon Pub, right?"

The tall, burly one grinned and nodded. "Well of course, what'd you think I'd do? Sit on my skidplate and do nothing while you all go out and have a good time?"

Cyc gave a half-laugh. "Naw, didn't think you would. Well, doors open soon and there's no fee for the first half an hour."

Ratchet whooped. "Free entrance to the bar! LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

Transforming, the three took off yet again, Demolisher and Ratchet on land, Cyclonus in the air.

...............................................................................

At the Energon Pub, RedAlert paced, looking at his wrist-mounted watch a bit anxiously. Young Transformers were already filing into the building, and the line was starting to get longer. Seekers circled overhead transformed and landed once they found the room to do so; hovercraft and other air-based Transformers did much the same. Cars, semis, and the like pulled up along curbs to return to their humanoid modes also.

"C'mon you dimwits…where _are_ you?" He was then preoccupied as a squad of femmes walked past him, giggling and eyeing him flirtatiously.

He stiffened. One Autobot female, bedecked in the colors of white, red, and gray, winked an optic at him, and broke from her pack. With a flirtatious sway in her step, she made her way towards the mech. "So who are you?" She asked in a sultry drawl.

"Uhh... R-RedAlert... My name's RedAlert," he managed after he regained a tad of his composure.

The female giggled a bit at his somewhat flustered appearance. "I'm Aurora...want to join me and my friends?"

Red looked over at Aurora's group, who were watching the two talk from a safe distance. He then brought his focus back onto the white femme. "W-well, I'm waiting for my friends to meet me here..."

Aurora's optics brightened. "Oh really? Well... I'll just see you inside, then." She retreated back to her group after running a delicate hand down one of his arms, which had gotten him to shiver from delight. Her little clique converged on her, and she whispered something to them all. They all turned eager, but headed inside anyways.

After they exchanged a few words with the bouncer. He nodded, looked over at RedAlert, and allowed the ladies to pass. The young mech had _no_ idea what had just gone on.

...............................................................................

"Arrrgh! Red said you knew where this place was!"

"Me? I thought you did!"

"Are you kidding? I have no clue where this bar is! You should!"

Demolisher, meanwhile, was listening to the two bicker incessantly. He smacked his forehead. "Listen, why don't we just shut our mouths and _ask for directions_...?"

The two fighting mechs stopped instantly. They looked to Demolisher, then back at each other, and grinned sheepishly. Demolisher sighed, grabbed them both by neck armor, and started to drag them towards one of the bigger streets. "Why me, Primus, why?" he thought wryly as the two wrenched free and ran ahead.

Ratchet had come across a speedy-looking blue mech, one a few years younger than RedAlert, and had chatted him up. "So, you know how to get to the pub?"

"Sure do," He answered in a voice that sounded older than he was. "Heading there myself. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah! Uh, thanks..."

The mech grinned, his orange optics standing out against his black face. "Folks call me Blurr."

"Well Blurr, thanks for lettin' us tag along," Cyclonus responded.

"Sure thing. We got about twenty minutes before you have to start paying to get in..."

Ratchet transformed into his SUV mode. "Well then we'd better move it!"

The other three Transformers reverted into their respective vehicle modes and tore off towards the center of Cybertron City, Blurr leading the way...

TBC

* * *

DMK: ::ducks blunt objects that are thrown at her for starting another new fic:: Sorry! Sorry! BUT I COULDN'T RESIST! .;; 

Cyclonus: ::watches as she's pelted with stuff:: O.o;; Why are they doin' that?

DMK: Because I never finish any of my stories because I start more of them! Gah! ::falls over after being struck with a spatula::

Cyclonus: HEY! I think I get romance in this story! DON'T INTERFERE!

Hotshot: Oh yeah, says he-who-hardly-gets-girls...

Cyclonus: ::chases Hotshot off with a tennis racket:: JUST REVIEW IT! PLEASE!


End file.
